nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Sheen
| last_aired = | status = ended | no_seasons = 1 | no_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Planet Sheen episodes | preceded_by = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius | website = http://www.nick.com/shows/planet-sheen/ |}} Planet Sheen is an CGI animated television series spun off from the Jimmy Neutron franchise. The show was created by John A. Davis, Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk. The series was picked up for 26 episodes by Nickelodeon and ended after its first season. This is the third Nicktoon to be a spin-off and the first one not to be part of the Rugrats franchise. Premise After sneaking into Jimmy's lab and finding his new rocket ship, Sheen accidentally blasts himself into outer space. Four million and one lightyears away, Sheen crashes on Zeenu—an odd planet inhabited by aliens called Zeenunians. Soon after the crash, Sheen wants to go home, but his rocketship was smashed when he flew into a house belonging to a Zeenunian named Dorkus. Dorkus (who is one of the chief advisors to the Emperor) is furious that Sheen destroyed his home, and intends to destroy him. Unfortunately, the Emperor takes a liking to Sheen and thwarts his plans at every turn. Much of the show is centered around Sheen annoying Dorkus with his antics and wild destruction, and Dorkus trying (and failing) to get back at him for it. While on Zeenu, Sheen makes many new friends, some of which include Doppy (a green, slug-like creature who resembles Carl), the Emperor (who firmly believes Sheen is a supernatural creature that will bring joy to Zeenu), Mr. Nesmith (an intelligent chimpanzee from Earth who excels in subjects such as math and engineering), and an alien girl named Aseefa who becomes Sheen's crush. Aseefa has a pet Choctow (the most feared and dangerous creature on Zeenu) named Chock Chock. With the help of his new Zeenunian friends, Sheen must fix his rocket, work for the Emperor, and annoy Dorkus as much as he can so he can get back home to Earth. Sadly, none of the other Jimmy Neutron characters appeared. Carl was seen in a flashback, but did not make a physical appearance. It is unknown why Jimmy and the others don't go looking for Sheen. Due to the cancellation of the show, we never see Sheen return home. However, in "The Tomorrow Boys", it is implied that Sheen did eventually return to Earth, and it was also said in an episode of Rob Paulsen's podcast, Talkin' Toons. How and when Sheen got back currently remains a mystery. Production After the success of the original series, John, Keith and Steve teamed up to create a spinoff. The trio found inspiration from various oddball sources including Michael Nesmith of The Monkees. In Planet Sheen, the chimp, Mr. Nesmith, wears a wool hat with a ball on top, just like the real Nesmith did. Jeff Garcia, Rob Paulsen, Debi Derryberry and Candi Milo (the voices for Sheen, Carl, Jimmy, Nick and Brittany) reunited for the series as well, but only Jeff reprised his role from the original series. Jim Cummings did reprise his role as Ultra Lord in one episode, however. The series was originally produced by C.O.R.E. in Toronto, however production moved to Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver after C.O.R.E shut its doors. Originally, the Emperor was going to be evil and the show would've focused on Sheen being a double agent for the Emperor and the Resistance (led by Aseefa). This was dropped because it was too much like James Cameron's movie, Avatar (even though it was released long after). There was also supposed to be a TV movie that focused on Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Cindy and Goddard going to rescue Sheen and bringing him back home. Due to low ratings and negative reception, however, the whole idea was scrapped. Reception Planet Sheen received largely negative reviews from critics and fans of the original series. It was (and still is) despised for not capturing the feel of the original show, erasing the action and realism the original show had, not using any of the original cast (besides the obvious), lacking any character development and for making Sheen more stupid than he was in the old show. As a result, the show got very low ratings and was cancelled after one season. However, they are bummed that we never saw Sheen get back home. Fans also say the show would've been better if it was a sequel series, stayed true to the original show and if it was about the whole gang, instead of just one of them. They also say the show would've been better if they used the original idea. This show also has a 3.4/10 rating on IMDb. Episodes Cast * Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez * Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith * Rob Paulsen - Doppy Dopweiler * Soleil Moon Frye - Aseefa * Jeff Bennett - Dorkus, Bobb, Grish * Thomas Lennon - Pinter * Candi Milo - Princess Oom * Fred Tatasciore - The Emperor, Chock Chock Crew * Jim Hope - Co-Executive Producer, Voice Director * Kevin Michael Richardson - Theme Song Performer External links * Official website * Episode list on NickPress.com * * Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Science Fiction Category:Spin-Off Shows